bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreiken
Dreiken is a member of BZPower, specifically being a comic maker and a writer. He is a longtime friend of Turaga Dlakii, and is even assisting him on several counts relating to The Unknown Turaga Saga. Member History Dreiken joined BZPower on October 20th, 2005 under the name Kuwagata, but changed it to Kaita Kal the very same day. He kept the name for about a year until he changed his name to Dreiken, and hasn't changed it since (save for occasional jokes like "Lord Dreiken"), until his current name took over. Comic History Largely influenced by BZPower member (and friend) Rapi - Toa of Elements, Dreiken (then known as Kaita Kal), decided to create comics. On December 12th, he started his first series, Dreiken's Comics. Even though it was somewhat low-quality (as nearly all comics were at the time), the series had a good run of about seven months, and then promptly died. Now armed with a bit of experience and GIMP, Dreiken tried again to create a successful series, this one tying in with The Unknown Turaga Saga. On October 20, 2006, Dreiken's Comics v2: Sons of Shadow was born. However, Dreiken didn't have the ability to create epic-length comics at anywhere near a fast rate, so the series only had two issues before it was buried alongside his original series. It should be noted that this version of the Sons of Shadow story has been scrapped from the Unknown Turaga Saga's continuity, in favour of the upcoming epic version (see below). Some time after the fall of his second series, Dreiken got involved with the then-fledgling multi-author series Heroes, and was one of the authors of the first series. He didn't continue on for the second series. On January 28th, 2007, Dreiken had the bright idea to go back to making normal comics, and so created a series called The Glory Days. Due to it being a busy time in Dreiken's real life however, he didn't produce many comics and it soon died as well. However, it should be noted that Dreiken hasn't given up on this series and has plans to resurrect it in the future. It appears to have a successor in Dreiken's series, http://bzpcomics.wikia.com/wiki//comic (later deleted in dataclysm). He was also involved in two multi-author series: Point Taken, and the planned upcoming Orange Paradox, which was scrapped. His latest series, Your Comics Suck lasted for three comics before being closed per request. Reception All three of Dreiken's series were met with a pretty positive response. Considering the somewhat low quality of his original comics, he was either really lucky or actually doing something right. In the long run however, none of the comics were widely successful. Even so, his comic did inspire a few others, most notably the works of Turaga Dlakii. Other Works Currently, Dreiken is working on an immensely enhanced and more serious written version of Sons of Shadow. Progress is slow, for he has been working on it for about a half-year now, but its release is expected by the end of 2008. It is presumed the series has been scrapped as there is no news of it as of 2010. He is also presently serving as one of the two administrators of The Unknown Turaga Wiki. Known Works *Dreiken's Comics *Dreiken's Comics v2: Sons of Shadow *The Glory Days *Froops (As a co-author) *Mission: Server Downtime (As a co-author) *Heroes (Season One, as a co-author) *Sons of Shadow (Unreleased) *http://bzpcomics.wikia.com/wiki//comic *Point Taken *Your Comics Suck External Links *Dreiken's BZPower Profile Category:Comic Makers Category:The Newsroom